miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
André Glacier
|supervillain identity = Glaciator |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) }} is an ice cream vendor who lives in Paris. In "Glaciator", after he fails to convince Marinette into getting another ice cream, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Glaciator, an ice cream supervillain.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) Appearance Physical appearance André stands at a short height with short brown hair and a brown mustache. Civilian attire He wears a short-sleeved white top with dark blue stripes, dark gray pants, and shoes. He also wears a dark blue beret on his head, a thin red scarf around his neck which he ties at the front, and a blue apron. As Glaciator He has a large, round head with a cone-shaped nose, a mouth made of multiple rock-like objects, red eyes, and a red cherry on top of their head. They have a dark brown body, and their left arm is white with a round pink hand, the hand having pink rock-like things in it. Personality André is friendly, jovial, and good-natured. He warmly talks with his customers, and he is enthusiastic about making ice cream. When his ice cream is ruined, although upsetting to him, he takes it as best as possible, kindly thanking Cat Noir for complimenting his ice cream despite him crashing into a container of ice cream and accidentally using Cataclysm on a dish he just made. He is a strong believer in the power of love. As Glaciator, André is stern in proving to Marinette that his ice cream can bring people together as he retains his soft spot for couples refusing to attack them. Abilities As a civilian André is experienced at making and decorating ice cream, using various flavors and presentations. He is also skilled in sales, knowing how to run his business and make a profit, along with being aware of good places to go with his ice cream cart and sell his ice cream to customers. As Glaciator He is able to transform people into ice cream. Over time, the people who are transformed into ice cream melt. He also shoots multiple scoops of ice cream from his hands and has amazing strength, being able to kick a car several feet away. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * On the Miraculous Amino app, Lindalee Rose posted an update about the upcoming San-Diego Comic Con 2017 panel for Miraculous. She noted that "nobody and nothing is safe from being akumatized," and she included an ice cream emotion, referencing Glaciator.http://aminoapps.com/page/miraculous/9312014/zag-comic-con-update * Glaciator's design was first revealed in a promotional video for Season 2 from TFOU. * André is one of the few akumatized villains who does not get an outfit change when akumatized. Gallery Glaciator GL (193).png GL (209).png GL (211).png GL (212).png GL (214).png GL (215).png GL (216).png GL (217).png GL (218).png GL (219).png GL (224).png GL (225).png GL (227).png GL (228).png GL (229).png GL (230).png GL (231).png GL (232).png GL (233).png GL (234).png GL (235).png GL (236).png GL (237).png GL (238).png GL (241).png GL (242).png GL (247).png GL (248).png GL (265).png GL (266).png GL (267).png GL (268).png GL (269).png GL (270).png GL (271).png GL (272).png GL (273).png GL (274).png GL (275).png GL (276).png GL (277).png GL (278).png GL (279).png GL (281).png GL (282).png GL (286).png GL (287).png GL (288).png GL (289).png GL (290).png GL (291).png GL (292).png GL (293).png GL (295).png GL (296).png GL (297).png GL (310).png GL (311).png GL (325).png GL (326).png GL (327).png GL (328).png GL (329).png GL (330).png GL (331).png GL (332).png GL (333).png GL (337).png GL (338).png GL (339).png GL (341).png GL (342).png GL (343).png GL (344).png GL (345).png GL (346).png GL (347).png GL (348).png GL (356).png GL (357).png GL (361).png GL (362).png GL (363).png GL (364).png GL (365).png GL (366).png GL (367).png GL (368).png GL (369).png GL (372).png GL (373).png GL (374).png GL (375).png GL (389).png GL (390).png GL (391).png GL (392).png GL (393).png GL (394).png GL (395).png GL (396).png GL (397).png GL (398).png GL (399).png GL (400).png GL (401).png GL (402).png GL (403).png GL (404).png GL (405).png GL (407).png GL (408).png GL (409).png GL (410).png GL (411).png GL (412).png GL (413).png GL (414).png GL (419).png GL (420).png GL (421).png GL (422).png GL (424).png GL (427).png GL (428).png GL (431).png Concept art Andre's Ice-Cream Stand concept art.jpg|Concept art by Alex Accorsi. New_Special_Episodes.jpg Le_Jour_des_Héros.png|Promotional image for "The Heroes' Day". Comics André in Miraculous Adventures 02.png Promotional artwork Glaciator Promotional Artwork.jpg de:André es:André pt-br:André ru:Мороженщик Андре Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Recurring Characters